Sister VS Brother
by BCDraven
Summary: Haylo! Just a one shot fluffy romance between a slight OOC Portman and an OC, with a slight twist.


*****Author's Note: You hepcat's know the drill. I own nuffin. I earn nuffin. Enjoy!***** "What's wrong with Fulton? He's your best friend!" "That's what's wrong with him, he is - or should I say was - my best friend" "But Fulton, I love him!"  
  
"You are my sister and I will not let you make a mistake by letting you see Dean!"  
  
"You cannot tell me who I can and cannot see Fulton!" "I am your older brother, of course I can!" "Older brother. . .older brother, yeah by 5 seconds!" "Fine! Go ahead and see him, but when you realize that he's a good-for- nothing punk that won't amount to anything, don't come crying to me when he leaves you - probably pregnant - for another girl." ______________________________________2 days earlier_______________________________________________ Fulton burst into the locker room with a letter in his hands exclaiming, "Yes!" "What are you so happy about Fulton?," asked Dwayne. "My twin sister, Roxanna, is transfering to Eden Hall!" "You, have a twin sister?," Charlie asked in shock. "Yeah, she's real cool. . .just like her brother," he replied with a proud smile, "She is an awesome person, I can't wait for you guys to meet her. She is real smart - in fact, she's got in the school with a full academic scholarship." "Hey, I thought you said she was your sister," Goldberg said, only half joking. "Because I'm in such a good mood, I'll let that slide" "So you have a braniac sister, huh?," asked Dean. "Yeah," Fulton continued, "but she's not all brains; she also loves the same music we do: Bon Jovi, Def Leopard, Poison, Guns and Roses, Firehouse, and stuff like that. She can also dance better than any chick I know, not to mention she has the most beautiful voice." "So," Dean asked, "when's she coming?" "She'll be in tomorrow. I'll bring her to practice tomorrow afternoon, after we catch up. I mean we haven't actually seen each other for about 2 or 3 years now." -----------------------------------------------------Next Afternoon, at practice--------------------------------------------------------- "Hey guys!,"Averman burst through the door of the hockey arena, "have you guys seen the new girl? She's a total hottie!" A few moments after Averman made that remark, a girl walked in behind him saying, "Thanks." Dean's jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had dark brown hair that went down to her waist, and big blue eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. What the girl was wearing wasn't exactly helping his current state of shock and awe any. She was wearing tight hip-hugger flairs, a form fitting, white, sleaveless shirt, a navel ring, and on her left arm she had a tattoo similar to Dean's except, instead of it being of a skull with two crossed hockey sticks, it was two crossed hockey sticks with a puck in the middle. Shortly after the girl entered the arena, Fulton came in, put his arm around her, and said, "Guys, this is my twin sister, Roxanna." Dean, still mezmerised by Roxanna, managed to stammer what sounded roughly like 'hello'. "All right guys," Coach O'rien said, entering the scene, "practice is cancelled, due to the fact that I need to take my girl to the doctor." A chorus of 'yeah', 'wahoo', and 'all right' echoed all around. Fulton, Dean, Charlie, Dwayne, Luis, Ken, and Goldberg decided to stay in the arena and just mess around. To Dean's surprise, Roxanna came over to him when he was getting a drink and said, "So, I finally get to meet the famous Dean Portman." Again to Dean's surprise, he found himself turning a little red at the comment. "How did you know I was Dean?" "Well," Roxanna said, "you look just as my brother described you - only much cuter." Dean felt himself really turning red now. He had no idea what to say - I mean he was falling in love with his best friend's sister. Wait a minute, he thought, I am Dean Portman, and I do not fall in love! But she's so beautiful, and I would love to get to know her better. I'm sure Fulton wouldn't mind if I took her to the movies or something. "Do you wanna go to the movies?" Dean blurted out so suddenly it even surprised himself. "Yeah, sure. But what movie?" "As long as I'm with you, I really don't care," Dean said surprising himself at how bold he was being. I mean being bold towards other guys was one thing, but being bold when it came to girls was not exactly Dean's forte. ---------------------------------------------------------After the movie---- ------------------------------------------------------------ "So what'd you think of Pearl Harbor?" Dean asked. "It was really good!" she said, "But it was a bit too sad for me. I mean, I would not want to be in Evylen's position - being stuck between two great guys would not be fun to me." "You're not like other girls, are you?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well - most girls would love to have two guys totally in love with them, and they would play both of them until she made a decision. . .which is usually another guy all together." "Well, I would never do that," she turned and looked at him, "If I liked two guys who both liked me back, then I would tell them that I needed some time to decide. I would never play anyone." "I believe you. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. . .I actually meant that as a compliment." "Thanks," she said looking at the ground smiling and blushing. "Ya know you're not like most guys I know." "What do you mean by that?" "I mean, you didn't make a move on me in the theater, you haven't made a move on me now, you actually listen to me, and you are - surprisingly - a good conversationalist." "What do you mean by 'surprisingly'?" "Most guys. . .well, all guys I know, in fact, just sit there and nod while I talk, when in reality they are thinking about something completely different. They're like talking to a wall!" "Well, those guys don't know what they're missing. You're a great person to talk to," he continued, "Most girls just wanna talk about the mall or the Backstreet Boys or something." "That's why I don't have many friends. I'm not girly enough for either the girls or the guys," she laughed. "Well I think you're perfect," Dean said, catching both Roxanna and himself off-guard. "No," Roxanna said gravely, "I'm not perfect. I'm far from it, in fact." "Why do you say that?" "Well," she said stopping and turning around to look him in the eyes, "I have a secret that not even Fulton knows." "You can tell me. . .I won't tell anyone, I promise," he said encouragingly, "Who knows, maybe I can help you with it." "When Fulton left Chicago to join you guys, our step-father sort of snapped. As Fulton has probably already told you, our father walked out on us when we were born, and our mom re-married the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. Well, since he used to take his anger and rage out on Fulton by - verbally - fighting him, he needed to find a new way to release his anger on all the unpaid debts. So, he started drinking more heavily than usual, and he would come home drunk and he would---" she cut off, near tears. "C'mon you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. . .I swear it!" "He would beat me black and blue," she finished silently, not looking at Dean. "Whoa, so that's why you transfered to Eden Hall." "Yeah, I figured 'hey, it might be a preppy school, but at least Fulton's there, and it's far away from him,'" she continued, "I do not believe I just told you that!" "Well, I know how you feel." "What do you mean?" "You see, I just moved in with Charlie and his mom because. . .well. . ." "Well, what? I won't tell." "I didn't want to go live with a foster family since in about 3 years I'll be legal and can go out on my own." "Why would you live in a foster home?" "My mom's a drug addict and my dad's a physically abusive drunk." "Oh, I'm sorry!" "That's okay. So I guess we have something in common." "Hey do you know any good pizzeria's around here, there were a lot of 'em back home." "Yeah, there's one across the street. C'mon, let's go!" The two of them talked well into the night about everything they had in common: dysfunctional families, not many friends, thrash/punk and hard rock music, movies, and everything else in between. By the end of the night both of them knew deep in their hearts that they were falling in love with one another. When Dean and Roxanna got to her and Fulton's apartment, Dean decided to do what he'd been wanting to do all night long. "Goodnight Dean." "Roxanna," he said taking her hands gingerly into his. "Yes," her eyes lit up in anticipation for what she hoped was going to happen. Dean drew her closer to him, looked deeply into her eyes, and kissed her for what seemed like forever. Then the kiss ended, and it seemed like it didn't last long enough. "Walk you to school tomorrow?" he asked breathlessly. "Sure, see you tomorrow." "Goodnight," he said kissing her hand before turning to leave. That's when Roxanna went into her and Fulton's apartment to find Fulton sitting in a severly beaten-up, old chair with a scowl on his face. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" "I was out." "With who?" "Dean." "That little weasel, I'll kill him!" he yelled. "Oh, no you won't!" she yelled back. "What do you care?" "I'm in love with him Fulton!" "Oh, no you aren't!" "Oh, yes I am!" "I won't allow it!" "What's wrong with Dean? He's your best friend!" "That's what's wrong with him, he is - or should I say was - my best friend" "But Fulton, I love him!"  
  
"You are my sister and I will not let you make a mistake by letting you see Dean!"  
  
"You cannot tell me who I can and cannot see Fulton!" "I am your older brother, of course I can!" "Older brother. . .older brother, yeah by 5 seconds!" "Fine! Go ahead and see him, but when you realize that he's a good-for- nothing punk that won't amount to anything, don't come crying to me when he leaves you - probably pregnant - for another girl." "He would never do that, he loves me." "Do you honestly believe that?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do believe that!" "Well you're just deluding yourself Roxanna Olivia Reed!" "Why do you say that Fulton Theodore Reed?," she said mocking his tone and making him shudder at the sound of his middle name. "Because, you know that no one loves you accept for me, and you don't really want to face that, so you delude yourself into thinking that, that good-for-nothing punk loves you!" What he said cut Roxanna to the core, she tried to say something in response, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a whimper. She couldn't bare to look at her brother anymore, so she ran to her room and slammed and locked the door behind her. Fulton knew that he had hurt his sister deeply, and started to feel horribly guilty. Then he started to think about the possibility that his best friend loving his sister. After all, was Dean really a punk? After Fulton thought about that for awhile her realized that the answer was no. Dean was actually the oppisite. Dean was actually one of the most loyal, trustworthy people that he had ever known in his entire life! Then he started to think how cool it would be if Dean and his sister got together. I mean, his sister needed a guy like Dean: someone who was kind-hearted, loyal, and able to protect her from any harm when Fulton himself wasn't there to defend her. He even started to think how cool it would be if Dean wasn't just his fellow Bash Brother, but his brother-in-law! He sat up thinking all night about Dean and Roxanna. In the morning he decided to call Dean and tell him to come over and talk. ---------------------------------------------------------1 hour later------- ------------------------------------------------------------- Dean was petrified, to say the least, when he reached the door to Fulton and Roxanna's apartment. He thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Oh, man! This is it! Fulton's gonna KILL me for going out with his sister! But I can't let Fulton stand in the way of my relationship with Roxanna. We're just gonna hafta work this thing out. Dean knocked on the door and heard Fulton growl, "Come in, it's open!" Dean opened the door to find Fulton glaring at him. "Hey dude, what's up?" he said nervously trying to lighten Fulton's obvious bad mood. "You know 'what's up', Dean!" Fulton said angrily, "I know you went out with my sister last night!" Dean opened his mouth to say something but Fulton cut him off saying, "Ya know she has this crazed idea that you love her!" he said chuckling a little at the thought. "I do, Fulton." "You really mean that?" "Yes, I do." "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do about that." Dean closed his eyes and cringed for the blow he knew was coming. Then something unexpected happened, he heard Fulton yell, "Roxanna!" She came out of her room, dressed and ready for school, but her eyes were kind of red like she had been crying or something. "What do you want? I have nothing more to say to you Fulton Theodore Reed!" "Theodore?," Dean repeated, trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah, so? Your middle name is Maxwell!" "I know. Just don't let it get around." "I won't tell, if you won't" "What's going on?" Kristin asked confusedly, "Aren't you supposed to be pounding him for going out with me?" "Yeah," Dean thought for a second, "Not that I'm in a hurry to get beat or anything." "Well, I thought about it all night and. . .if you hafta have a boyfriend," Fulton turned to face his sister, "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else except Dean." "Really?!" they both said simultaneously. "Yeah." Roxanna hugged her brother and whispered thank you, and he whispered an apology to her before she went straight into Dean's waiting arms. THE END 


End file.
